Talk:Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999)
Move Full name revealed in the most recent episode of Agents of SHIELD. I've already made all the necessary edits to make the move easier. LoveWaffle (talk) 01:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Split to 2 different TRN676 versions With the season 5 finale, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 22, the future we saw at the beginning of the season was prevented from happening, so the designation Earth-TRN676 was given. For some characters it's easy to give it, like Deke and Virgil (who currently have pages made for them). But for Fitz it's a bit complicated, since there are 2 Fitz's from that reality. * The grandpa-Fitz we saw in flashbacks in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 8, who was the grandfather of Deke and presumably died of natural causes. * The Marauder-Fitz who was put to sleep in TRN676's past to be woken up in the year 2091, who then was killed in 199999 after his future was prevented, before he could conceive Deke's mother with Simmons and die in the future. While the obvious solution to this would be to make 2 different pages for these Fitz's from this reality, how should they be differentiated? "Leopold Fitz (Past) (Earth-TRN676)" & "Leopold Fitz (Future) (Earth-TRN676)", or "Leopold Fitz (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-TRN676)" and (simply) "Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676)" (for the Marauder- and grandpa-Fitz respectively)? KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:10, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm in favor of "Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676)" died in Earth-TRN676 and "Leopold Fitz (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-TRN676)" died in Earth-199999. -- Annabell (talk) 17:59, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I know that is unnecessary, but, if we were to be precise, the Fitz that died in Earth-TRN676 is from yet another reality.Pedronog (talk) 18:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. Assuming the grandpa-Fitz went through the same things as the Paradox-Fitz, like going to sleep in the past of TRN676 to then wake up in year 2091 of TRN676, then re-unite with the others and go back to the past of TRN676, and then repeat the things that lead to the future of TRN676 in the year 2091 happening; then the grandpa-Fitz isn't from an alternate reality. :::Same thing can be applied to the Paradox-Fitz, but there hasn't been a case of someone going to sleep in the present of their own reality, only to wake up in the future of another reality. That didn't even happen most recently with Captain America in the story arc "Out of Time" in . :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 00:11, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Let me try to explain: :::: :::: :::: ::::Tell me if there's anything you don't understand (I apologize for the low quality). Pedronog (talk) 07:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::So is the suggestion we give 2 additional TRNs, one for the grandpa-Fitz and one for the Marauder-Fitz? :::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 10:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I don't think there is any need to create another reality, because it will never be assigned an official designation. And TRN should "Temporary", right? The alternative, I think, would be naming the new page "Leopold Fitz (Temporal Loop)", for instance, or just go with the previous suggestions and completely ignore this tiny detail... Pedronog (talk) 17:22, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Pedronog ::::::: I wanted to be on the same page before I changes everything. The agents have been stuck in a loop for a while, and technically they created an alternate reality each time. However, those seemed to be identical until they succeeed on the final run. So, if we assume the main timeline from now on to continue in Earth-199999, that means Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999) is currently frozen in space. The Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676) who died in Chicago from was a future that became an alternate branch of Earth-TRN676, same place where Enoch (Earth-TRN676) and Robin Hinton (Earth-TRN676) are from. So far, so good. Now, Fitz who married Jemma in the Lighthouse and is Deke's grandfather had the same experiences as Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676) up until his death. Assuming we won't create another TRN for previous iterations of the loop because god knows how many there were, original Fitz was the Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676) grandpa-Fitz who died sometime in Lighthouse presumably of old age, then a younger version of him was killed in Chicago, then the rest went to reclaim an even younger version of him who is still frozen Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999). Since all season 6 characters will be from Earth-199999, my suggestion is to treat grandpa-Fitz as the main Leopold Fitz (Earth-TRN676): his life will cover Season 1-4, being frozen, becoming a Marauder in space, travelling back in time and living in Lighthouse on destroyed Earth-TRN676. The Fitz who died in Chicago will be an aletrnate version of him, only splitting in a moment of his death, this can even be covered on the same page. HBK123 (talk) 10:16, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :After rewatching the episodes, I think I got the hang of it of how we should handle it. The Agents and Marauder-Fitz gets the TRN676 designation, while grandpa-Fitz get a seperate TRN. With the flashbacks shown, we can assume that the way realities and time travel works, the TRN676 characters traveled to the year 2091 in a different reality, which was the TRN-reality of grandpa-Fitz. When they came back to the present, it was the present of TRN676, and they repeat the events that lead up to the future of 2091, that the 199999 Agents end up traveling to where they meet Marauder-Fitz. :So TL;DR, this page gets split up into 3 pages. So there will be the 199999 one, the TRN676 one for Marauder-Fitz, and a TRNXXX one for grandpa-Fitz. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 05:14, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::If I understood you correctly, that's exactly what I had said. Pedronog (talk) 07:42, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I was more so summarizing also of what has been said here, along with me reaching the same idea, so that should be our conclusion on how we should deal with it. The TRN for grandpa-Fitz is TRN679. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 08:46, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::Perfect! All we need to do now is start working! ::::I'l keep adding old info (at a very slow rate)... Pedronog (talk) 17:53, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::Luckily for this page, the 199999 version, the only things that don't belong, are the main image and him being married to Simmons (TRN676), and Deke being his grandson (TRN679). :::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:02, June 3, 2018 (UTC)